Why Wait?
by Boidheach Aeghill
Summary: Akito has just returned from LA but only has one night to spend with Sana. How will they spend it?


**Dear Readers, **

**For those of you that have watched Kodocha, I hope you fell in love with it just as much as I did! Just so you all know, I've only seen season one of the show and parts of season two. I did skip to the end of the manga because I was extremely curious about what happens to Sana and Akito. I am going back to fill in the blanks so if something in this story doesn't make sense with the timeline, that's why. It sure is a shame that one of the best anime shows got cancelled…**

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

**B.A.**

**Why Wait?**

Butterflies fluttered through her stomach as she stood at the airport. The idea of seeing him after so long made her extremely nervous and she shifted her weight from foot to foot in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

"Sana? Are you ok?"

She looked over at the two people that came with her to the airportt and smiled at the couple. Aya and Tsuyoshi stood there hand in hand and Sana automatically smiled at them and felt her anxiety dissipate slightly.

"Ya I'm fine! Just a little nervous…" She laughed and rubbed her neck.

Tsuyoshi was the first to put her fears to rest. "Don't worry! I'm sure he's still the same old Akito he was before."

Aya quickly nodded her head in agreement. "Ya Sana! He's probably the exact same!"

"Ya! You're right!" Anna said triumphantly and stuck her fist in the air. "What am I worried about? It's just Akito!" With her fist still in the air, she began dancing around and laughing like a crazy person.

She was too busy laughing and dancing that Tsuyoshi had to call her name three times. When she finally heard him she found him pointing toward the escalator. She looked to where he was pointing and her heart automatically skipped.

"Akito…" He was here! He looked the same as ever. Taller. Sana was pleasantly surprised to see his baby fat was being replaced with the muscles of an adult. Looking back up to his face she saw that he was looking around; his eyes scanning the various people in the airport before suddenly they were attached to hers. Her heart skipped again as their eyes met and she felt another wave of relief wash over her when she found that she could still read his emotionless eyes. He was happy to see her!

A smile broke out across her face and she automatically started walking towards him, Aya and Tsuyoshi right behind her. Soon he was right in front of her. He never took his eyes from hers as he opened his mouth to talk and she felt the familiar feeling of surprise as a mix between Japanese and English fell from his mouth. She heard something about the cold and she couldn't stop the laughter that tore from her chest. Forgetting all about her previous worries, she took out her rubber mallet and whacked him on the head.

"That doesn't suit you at all! You should speak Japanese in Japan!"

Before she knew it they were back to their old routine chasing each other around while he dodged her hits. Eventually the two calmed down and once again tried speaking.

"Are you still doing TV and stuff?" Akito asked.

Sana rubbed the pink hat on top of her head shyly. "Yeah, but I'm not skipping school."

He gave a quick nod before grabbing Tsuyoshi's attention and began walking, and Sana immediately had the thought that Akito wasn't opening up to her much. Ignoring it, she grabbed onto Aya's hand and proceeded to chat with her, slightly overhearing Akito and Tsuyoshi talk about his old house.

Once the four friends found a café, they decided that this would be a good time to sit and get some food as well as talk some more. Aya quickly pointed out a booth and Sana felt a wave of happiness as Akito automatically sat beside her, making the other two sit on the other side. After they ordered their drinks, Akito pulled a magazine from his bag and showed them how he won a karate tournament and got interviewed. Aya and Tsuyoshi were automatically impressed and began saying things like "Wow! You really are in it!" and "There's an article too!" Of course Sana already knew about his winnings because he had sent the magazine to her in the mail.

Soon the topic changed to his hand and the progress he was making with therapy. After many surgeries and therapy, he was able to move his hand slightly and gave a small demonstration of his abilities. Sana watched as his fingers bent to a mere half fist before they slackened again. Two emotions ran through her as she watched; happiness and guilt. She would never forgive herself for what happened to him, and every day she cursed herself for letting him get on that train.

She was brought out of her thoughts when he began talking again. "I can do things like karate, and there's more than a 0% chance I'll get better." Sana felt herself smile at his optimism. "And besides, I can at least do this." And as Sana took a drink of her coffee, his hand landed on her breast; making her spew her coffee all over the table.

Irritation ran through her at his actions and it continued to grow as he mocked her small size and compared her to American girls. Once again she took out her hammer and whacked him on the head ignoring Tsuyoshi's comment of "He knew that was going to happen…"

"How rude! I have grown too! You haven't changed a bit!" As she whacked him, she heard chuckling coming from Akito and immediately felt her anger dissipate. No matter how angry she acted at the boy, they both knew that this was a game to them and that they enjoyed picking on each other.

Eventually the pair finished their coffee and made their way outside. As they came outside Aya and Tsuyoshi stopped.

"Hey you guys, we have to go." Aya said.

Sana automatically felt sad and using the whiniest voice she could find she said "Awww! How come?!"

"I promised Aya I would take her to the movies tonight!" Tsuyoshi said quickly. Aya whipped her head over to her boyfriend with a confused look but Sana missed it. Tsuyoshi caught Akito's eye and simply laughed at his cocked eyebrow. As Sana continued to complain and Aya continued to apologize, Tsuyoshi gave Akito a wink before grabbing Aya by the hand and dragging her off.

Akito gave a smirk before grabbing the still ranting Sana by the hand and dragging her in the opposite direction. After a few blocks, Sana finally shut up and stared down at their joined hands. Akito said nothing but just continued to lead her.

"Where are we going?"

"My old house." He said bluntly.

"Oh ok." Sana said happily and for the rest of their trip they talked about what they had been up to for the past two years. Before they knew it they were standing in front of Akito's house and Sana instantly ran up to the front door.

"This place makes me nostalgic, too. I bet it's really dusty. You'll have to clean it."

As she went to turn the door knob she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She was taken aback at first but quickly relaxed into Akito. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. Sana felt her eyes water at the affection he was showing and turned her head slightly to look at his face.

"Akito…" she whispered his name and there was an overwhelming sense of calmness as he gave a small smile. His face was relaxed and peaceful as he whispered "I missed you" into her hair. Sana felt the tear slide down her cheek as she turned even more into his embrace.

"So did I."

He turned her completely around to face him before hugging her close to him.

"You should've said so earlier." He whispered again.

"Same for you!" She retorted back to which he just chuckled. She felt his good hand run up her back, giving her shivers before stopping at her cheek. She stared into his eyes and her heart melted when his face became closer to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his breath brush against her cheeks and suddenly his lips were against hers.

Akito felt her shiver and clutch the back of his jacket and he automatically pulled her closer to him. His left hand continued to caress her cheek before going to the back of her head to angle her better. He silently cursed his other hand that was sitting between her shoulder blades almost useless. Their lips danced together and he was overcome with how much he really needed this girl in his life.

An annoying buzzing broke through his concentration and Sana pulled away from him slightly. He automatically wanted to kiss her again and he vaguely heard her say that her cell phone was ringing and asking him if he could hold on. He gave a blunt no before attaching his lips to her neck. He felt her shiver and gasp, making him think that they would be continuing their activities. He was sadly disappointed when she pushed him onto his butt.

"Hey, I told you to hold on!"

Akito stared up at her and couldn't help but think that the blush on her cheeks was cute which only put him into a pouty mood.

"Hi, this is Sana's worry hotline, working overtime! Hello? Who is it?"

Akito listened as Sana spoke with someone named M-chan and couldn't help but feel relieved that she was acting like herself. Those last days that they spent together were the hardest days of his life. He would never forget the disease she had and how it completely took away her emotions. His heart broke the day she told him that she didn't know him and ran away from him. The day after was completely bipolar as she tried to get him to sleep with her. Not that he was opposed, he did love her after all. But after getting caught by her mother and manager, they decided that having sex wasn't the right answer to their problems. Instead, they decided to run away. Remembering how they ran away together brought a small smile to his face. It was because of that reckless decision that Sana was able to see that she wasn't the only one that would be lonely after he left. That night they snuck into a hotel room and cried in each other's arms. The next morning, he thanked whichever god was listening, because Sana's expression had returned and they returned home. It was I those heartbreaking moments that he knew they would make it through anything.

Sana soon hung up with M-chan and called another person. More weight came off his shoulders when he realized that Sana and Fuuka were completely fine. That was one of his greatest fears if he let himself be perfectly honest. After he and Fuuka called it off, he was really worried that she would get mad at Sana. After he was forced to LA, he was constantly worried abouttheir friendship. Listening to Sana now, however, put his mind to rest. He snapped out of his thoughts as Sana turned to him.

"Sorry, Akito. I'm going to see this girl. Some awful things have happened to her and she's really lonely. Rie told me not to get involved too much, but I really want to see her."

Sana's eyes filled with worry as she watched Akito and he instantly gave her a small smile to let her know it was ok. However, he only had one day with her before he had to go back and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Can I come too?"

Her mood instantly brightened and with an excited "yeah!" she began pulling him down the street and began waving down a cab. When the car pulled up he opened the door for her and after a brief moment of shock she gave him the sweetest smile before sliding inside. Trying to fight down his blush, he slid in after her.

"Sorry you came all this way…" she said.

"It's okay."

"But you'll be able to come here for high school." She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She instantly looked down and realized that it was his bad hand. Her face became sad and she lovingly rubbed the back of his hand.

"Yeah." It took a lot of effort but he got his hand to squeeze hers back slightly and her eyes lit up. She smiled up at him and started to sing.

"And then we'll be able to see each other!"

He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "Yeah."

With her free hand she began poking him in the side. "Are you sulking?"

"No I'm not."

She continued poking and giggled. "Really?"

He turned back to her. 'Yeah. It's good that you're acting like yourself."

She gave him another cute smile and Akito jerked in his seat as the car stopped. He reached for his wallet to pay the driver but Sana already had a bill in his hands and was getting out before he could. He shook his head and followed her.

As they walked, she began to talk again.

"You know, this kind of work, making people happy, goes much better when the person who's doing it is happy." She said matter of factly. He was listening to her as they walked but she grabbed his eye.

"And you are essential to my happiness."

His heart stuttered in his chest and he became absolutely speechless. He quickly turned his face away when he realized he was blushing and started walking away. She grabbed his jacket and stumbled to keep up. He slowed his pace to accommodate her but didn't stop.

"Are you embarrassed?" she asked while giggling. "Well, so am I"

He turned to her slightly and sure enough, her face was red as well. Feeling a little better about the situation, he grabbed her hand, hoping that she understood his message. She squeezed back and he knew that she knew.

_You're essential to my happiness too_

Soon Fuuka was in front of them and Sana instantly let go of his hand to run to her friend. Aya and Tsuyoshi were there as well, confirming his earlier suspicions about lying about going to the movies. Akito glanced around the place in a bored manner and that's when he found the phone booth.

"So where's M-Chan waiting?" Fuuka asked

"At a coffee shop right up ahead." Sana answered. "Oh, that's my phone! Is it her?" Her phone began vibrating in her purse and she instantly pulled it out.

"Hi, this is Sana!'

"Please listen to my problem." A deep voice answered back.

'Who's this?"

"Let's see, I don't really have a problem, so…" The deep voice continued. "Oh yeah, I do!" the deep voice became lighter. "How do I get the girlfriend that I just met for the first time in a long while to act more sexy?"

Fuuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya began laughing and pointed at the guy in the phone booth. Sana finally realized that Akito played a trick on her and turned to her boyfriend. Her hammer was once again attached to his head and just like that they were at it again. Sana was so focused on whacking Akito that when the shouts of "Sana!" rang throughout the room, she was taken by surprise. Akito quickly grabbed on to her and pulled her away from the screaming fan girls. The rest of her friends crowded around the teen star and pretended like they had no idea what was going on.

Soon they were in the coffee shop and found M-Chan. Sana quickly ran up to the girl and introduced herself. The girl quickly stood up and gave a polite bow to Sana.

"Hello. I'm Maceo. Nice to meet you."

"I brought some of my friends, if that's ok with you? They're really looking forward to meeting you." Sana said and pointed to the group of people by the door.

Maceo nodded in agreement and they switched from a small table to a large booth. Soon they had dinner ordered along with drinks and were talking merrily. Sana continued to talk to Maceo about her problems and soon the girl felt really happy. She already felt better about her issues and knew that if she ever needed any more help that Sana and her friends would be there to help her. She also noticed that Sana kept looking at the boy sitting next to her. She would look at the blonde boy and smile before turning her attention back to Maceo. The boy on the other hand couldn't seem to stop touching her. His hand was either around her shoulders or placed on her thigh. They were sitting hip to hip and Maceo would bet that if she looked beneath the table, their feet would be intertwined. When one moved, the other moved along with them. Maceo was sure that the two didn't realize how much they were touching because the two never once looked embarrassed about it.

She was still contemplating the sixteen year old couple when she felt her phone go off.

"It's my mom… She says she's sorry and that she wants me to come home so we can try to work everything out…"

"That's great!" Fuuka said enthusiastically to which Sana nodded.

"Ya! And you can always call us if you need anything or even if you just want to hang out ok?"

Maceo smiled at her new friends and stood up from the table. "Thanks again for meeting with me! It really helped!" She gave a wave and headed out.

The rest of the group turned back to one another and continued chatting.

"So Akito!" Fuuka said. "When do you have to leave?"

"Plane takes off at six…" He replied.

Sana instantly freaked out. "In the morning? Holy crap man! That's hardly any time at all! How are you going to have any time for fun with so little time! Oh wait until I get a hold of your father! How can he send you here and then expect you to be back on a plane only twelve hours later! I mean really-"

"PM"

"Oh thank goodness!" She screamed and dramatically threw herself around her boyfriend's neck and he just rolled his eyes. Sana pulled back from her boyfriend and looked quickly at the rest of her friends. "so whatcha guys wanna do?"

"Sorry Sana," Aya said shyly, "but I have to be home by 9."

Looking at the clock Sana saw that it was already 8:30.

"Ya I can't stay either… I promised Aono I would help her with her homework" Tsuyoshi said.

"WHAT?!" Sana screeched. "YOUR BEST FRIEND IS IN TOWN FOR ONE DAY AND YOU'RE DITCHING HIM?!"

Akito promptly karate chopped her on the head and she instantly glared up at him.

"Calm down Kurata. It's not like I'm not coming back… We're moving back to Japan in about a month…" Akito said in his monotone voice.

"Ya… I guess so…" She pouted.

"Sorry guys… I'll see you later!" Tsuyoshi said and he and Aya left the table.

"Alright! I guess it's just us then!" Sana said enthusiastically and jumped from her seat. "The three amigos! The three stooges! The three wise men! Stop, Drop, and Roll! Hook, Line, and Sinker! Alvin, Simon, and Theodore! The good, the bad, and the ugly!"

Akito smirked. "I'm good, she's bad, and you're the ugly?" He clutched his head as both Sana and Fuuka clobbered it.

Once the two were done Fuuka spoke first. "You guys are on your own tonight!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Sana, you have one night with your boyfriend before he has to go clear across the world. Don't waste it! Bye Akito!" She said and began walking away.

Sana stood for a moment and watched her friend leave before plopping back in her seat. "Well, now what?" she asked.

"Well… I guess I could go get checked in to the hotel… maybe we could go see a movie or something when I'm done."

"A hotel?"

"Well I can't exactly stay in my old house can I? There's no furniture, or food, or anything."

"Ya… I guess you're right... Hey! I have an idea! Crash at my place!"

"Wait what?" Akito asked shocked.

"Sure! We've got plenty of room! And it's not like you and I haven't slept together before!" she continued to ramble completely ignorant of the huge blush that covered his face at her words. "Plus it will be much cheaper for you! You won't have to pay for a boring hotel, or food or anything! Besides there are tons of toys we can play with-"

Akito slapped his hand over her mouth, the blush now covering his entire face.

"Alright! Just shut up already!"

Completely immune to his harsh language she pulled his hand from her mouth and instantly attached her lips to his. Already flustered, and not expecting to be kissed at all, Akito nearly fell over but caught himself. Before he could kiss her back, she pulled away and was happily skipping towards the door. He shook his head in disbelief and wondered once again how he fell for this crazy girl. Leaving money for the bill on the table, he quickly stood up and followed her.

Akito felt a wave of nervousness hit him as they came to Sana's house. Her mother always intimidated him a little bit and he thought that maybe it was due to the fact that she could take Sana away from him at any time.

As they entered the house they were automatically met with a small race car coming towards them, Misako's face showing crazy emotions as she drove. Right before she was going to hit them the car stopped.

"Akito! You're back!" She said happily and jumped out of the small car. He was instantly wrapped in her arms and being squeezed to death. "Shimura! Akito's home!" She yelled down the hall. The small woman suddenly appeared and joined in on the "Tackle Akito" game.

"Mama! Shimura! You're squishing him!" Sana said and tried pulling the two women off of him.

The two ladies suddenly dropped the boy and he landed on his rump. Ignoring him, they began dancing their way to the living room while singing "Akito's home! Akito's home!"

Completely shocked, Akito didn't notice Sana kneel beside him until her face was right in front of his.

"You ok?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded. "Your family is so strange…"

She just laughed and nodded while helping him back onto his feet. She was brushing off his jacket when he noticed the man appear behind her. Looking past her at the man he said a quick "yo" before pulling Sana with him down the hallway. Sana waved and greeted her manager but continued on with her boyfriend.

Rie stood there in shock for a moment before getting angry and storming after the teens. "You two stop right there!"

The two turned around only to be met with a finger in Akito's face. "Hey you little punk! What do you think you're doing here?"

"Sana invited me…" He retorted.

Rei looked over at Sana with a disappointed look but she merely shrugged it off and smiled at him. "Akito is going to be spending the night Rei!"

Akito immediately face palmed himself due to his irritation at his girlfriend. Now her manager would be even angrier at him. Akito wasn't disappointed because just then Rei grabbed Akito by the collar and yanked him out of Sana's grasp. Sana was about to yell at her manager but was shocked into silence as Akito expertly pinned the older man to the floor.

"wow…" Sana muttered.

After a moment Akito let him up and backed up, eyes trained on the older man and ready for any other attack. Rei simply straightened out his jacket and sunglasses before turning to face him.

"Ok well… not going to do that again… But I want you to know that I will protect Sana with my dying breath! So you better not do anything to hurt her!"

Akito relaxed his body at his outburst but continued to meet Rei's eyes.

"I will never hurt her." Akito said simply.

The two stared at each other for a few more moments before Rei nodded

"Fine… But you get your own room tonight!" And with that Rei turned away and headed to the guest bedroom.

"That was weird…" Sana said and followed.

Akito walked inside the room and looked around. It was a blue room with baby blue at adorning the top of the walls and a white and blue wallpaper at the bottom. The two were separated by a simple wooden trim. A simple twin bed sat in the corner and a small entertainment center accompanied the opposite. The window was decorated with white curtains and had tall green plants on either side. A small closet accompanied the room he noticed.

He turned back around to see Sana and Rei standing in the doorway. Rei automatically started lecturing him about how it was imperative that he stay in his room to which Sana instantly started defending him. Akito's attention got drawn away from them however as Misako appeared in the hallway. The fan that was previously covering her mouth flipped around and she instantly began pointing at the picture attached to it. It was a picture of a hanger. Rei turned his head to look at her and her fan instantly turned to once again cover her mouth. She gave an enthusiastic nod giving the impression that she agreed with whatever Rei was saying but when he once again faced Akito, she was once again pointing to the picture of the hanger; her eyes becoming wild trying to send her message.

Rei continued to ramble "…I will be sitting outside all night to make sure that you don't go sneaking into Sana's room-"

Akito nodded. "Got it." He watched Misako smile happily before returning her fan to hide her face and began skipping down the hallway while saying "goodnight" in a sing song voice.

"Alright then." Rei continued. Before they could say anything to each other, Rei pulled Sana from Akito's doorway and began dragging her down the hall to her room. Sana tried to pull away from him but didn't have any chance against the older man. Her shouts of protest quickly became shouts of goodnight as she awkwardly waved back at her boyfriend.

Akito closed his door and walked over to his bed before tossing his bag onto it. Outside the door he could hear Sana and Rei saying goodnight before he heard Mr. Sunglasses sit down outside his door. He rolled his eyes before turning to the closet and opening the door and was met with three walls covered with hangers. Hangers hung from the bars from wall to wall and Akito instantly felt annoyed.

"Seriously?"

He gave a sigh and thought about giving up, but he was curious as to what Misako was trying to tell him. So, he reached for the hanger closest to him and pulled it off. Nothing happened, so he moved on to the next one. Again nothing happened. He did this with every hanger and it wasn't until he reached the far corner of the closet that he found the right one. The hanger swung and a click echoed throughout the small room. With a silence that shocked him, a door opened up on the back wall. He smiled and said a quiet "thank you" to the crazy woman of the house.

He was met with a pitch black hallway and he instantly placed his hand on the wall to feel his way. He pushed the door closed behind him and started on his way down the black corridor. It wasn't long before his face met a solid wall and he realized he was at the end of the road. He felt the walls for a latch but wasn't able to find anything. After researching, Akito gave up and kicked the offensive wall. He must have hit something because the door opened and he was greeted with Sana's bedroom.

Sana was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair and completely oblivious to what was happening behind her. It wasn't till he was standing behind her that she noticed him in her mirror and she instantly whipped around to face him.

"Ak-" she started to yell and he instantly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh! Sunglasses remember?"

She nodded and he slowly removed his hand. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and pointed to the still open secret door. "Your mom helped me out."

Sana noticed the gaping door for the first time and she immediately ran to it. "I didn't even know this was here." She said and her voice was soon echoing from the corridor as she traveled further inside. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Mama does have a secret elevator in her room. But I'm not supposed to know about it."

Akito poked his head back inside the door and watched as she disappeared then reappeared again. A smile appeared on her face as she watched him and she skipped the rest of the way out the corridor and up to him. She was suddenly embraced in his arms and she immediately snuggled closer to him and pressed her face to his neck to breathe in his scent. Akito pressed his face into her hair and immediately reveled in how soft it was. His good hand found itself at the back of her neck and gently massaged while the other simply wrapped around her waist and pressed her closer to him.

"How _do_ you know about it?"

"I was snooping." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled lightly before pulling back enough to kiss her. She immediately met him and soon she felt his tongue swipe across her lip and she gasped at the sensation. His tongue snuck inside her mouth and slowly explored her. A shiver ran down her spine and she hesitantly met her tongue with his. Soon the two were stealing sneaks into each other's mouths and the need for air began to make itself known. Eventually the kiss died down and the two separated, leaning their foreheads together instead.

Akito still had his eyes closed when he heard Sana whisper, "Stay with me."

He looked down at the woman in his arms and his heart broke as he watched tears start to fill her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Before he knew it she had switched out the light and was with him again. She began pulling him to the bed and ignoring the fact that he left his bag in the other room, he kicked off his slippers and hoodie and crawled into bed with her. She was already in his arms by the time his head hit the pillow. She gave a content sigh and his heart filled with peace. His mind wandered to the last time they had shared a bed together and he pulled her closer at the thought of her disease.

He was brought out of his thoughts when her hesitant voice reached his ears.

"Hey Akito?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you remember when we tried to become adults?"

Akito felt his heart skip and his eyes automatically looked down at the girl. She was blushing!

"Y-yeah…"

Her eyes slowly traveled from his chest and up to meet his and Akito lost his breath at how much love shone in her eyes.

"Do you think we could try it again?"

He felt blood rush to his face and he immediately started stuttering. "W-what?! Y-you mean right now?!"

Her face also became enflamed as she looked back at his chest and he felt the hand that was on his back twist in his shirt from nerves.

"W-Well you're only in town for one night and you know that I'm in love with you and I was just thinking "why wait" you know? I thought that it might be a nice memory for us to make together but I can completely understand if you don't want to and I wouldn't blame you a bit if you wanted to go back to your-"

Akito cut off her ramble with a hungry kiss. She instantly found herself on her back with Akito laying slightly on top of her. She let out a startled gasp before hungrily kissing him back. Their tongues automatically started dancing and Sana felt herself blush when she moaned into his mouth. As their kiss grew he felt her hands run up and down his back before traveling beneath his shirt. He gave her a moan in return as her soft hands traveled up and down his back and around to his chest. She soon grew impatient and quickly pulled back to pull off his shirt. Sensing her frustration, he rose to his knees before stripping the shirt from his body. He watched her eyes roam over his body hungrily and he praised himself for his years of work at karate. His chest was chiseled beautifully and Sana shifted her hips in an attempt to sooth the ache between her legs. His lips attached themselves to hers once again and their roles switched. His hands began to roam this time and Sana was unable to do anything but hold on to him. He used his good hand to explore her body; running from her thigh up to caress the smooth skin of her neck and back down again, while his right hand kept him from completely squishing her. As he touched her collar bone, she began to giggle and he automatically thought back to a couple years ago when they were in this same situation. Back then, they were unable to become adults because she couldn't stop laughing when he touched her, and he was unable to make love to her with one hand. Pushing back his nostalgia, he focused once again on the girl below him. His lips began making their way down her neck and he heard her moan out his name in encouragement. His hand slowly slipped below her pajama top and rubbed her tummy gently, silently asking her if it was ok to continue. He felt her give a slight nod and his hand once again continued on its journey. He pulled away from her slightly and watched her face as his hand finally found its way to her breast. Time seemed to stop for the young man as her eyes widened and her gasp echoed throughout the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked with fear obvious in his voice.

Sana took a couple lungful's of air before responding. "Y-Yes. Don't stop. It feels really good…"

He breathed a sigh of relief before he finally allowed his hand to move. He squeezed gently and watched as her eyes rolled shut and a shaky breath escaped her. He lovingly toyed with her breast and he realized just how small she actually was. He knew right away that he lied when he said that she hadn't grown but as he continued his ministrations, he noticed how small she was compared to him. He towered over her, with broad shoulders and large muscles and he suddenly felt afraid to hurt her. His thoughts were cut short however as Sana suddenly sat up, startling him back onto his knees. He watched in fascination as she slowly lifted her night shirt up and over her head. His heart skipped as her breasts came into view and all he could do was stare. Sana shifted uncomfortably before him and soon she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Akito!" She yelled quietly, remembering her manager that still sat in the hallway. "I know they're not much to look at but-"

"You're beautiful…" He whispered before he could stop himself and automatically blushed and looked away.

Sana sat there dumbfounded for a second before smiling softly. With a gentle smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him until he was sitting with his back to the headboard. He stared up at her with a small blush still adorning his cheeks before she straddled his hips. Without waiting for permission she kissed him while simultaneously grabbing his right hand and placing it on her breast. They both gasped at the sensation and Akito felt his eyes burn. He could feel her! Over the past two years he had gone from barely being able to feel his hand to being able to move it slightly. Now, he could feel every detail of Sana's breast in his hand, from the velvety softness, to the perky nipple hitting his palm, and knew that the past two years were worth every second.

He kissed her with a new vigor and her arms clutched about his shoulders tightly. She shifted above him slightly and they rubbed together in the most delicious of ways. They both gasped before Sana froze above him. Afraid to scare her away, Akito simply sat there. She slowly rubbed against him again and he had to fight back the moan that was threatening to spill from his lips. He felt relief as she smiled against his lips and relaxed against him. She suddenly decided to see how many hickies she could give him as she kissed her way up and down his neck. His right hand refused to leave her breast while the other wrapped around her waist and traveled up and down her bare back. He felt himself grow harder as she once again rubbed against him and she let out a moan.

"S-Sana…" her name escaped his lips and she thrust against him once again in response.

She continued this pleasurable torcher and he clutched her tightly to his chest. He came undone when she nibbled gently on his ear and whispered his name. With a low growl he pushed her away from him and attached his mouth to her free breast while his hand gripped her hip tightly and guided her against him. Soon she was gasping out his name like a mantra and he had to stop his ministrations to her breasts to watch her. Her face was flushed and her lips were completely swollen from his kisses. As he watched her, he realized that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and that this was the best moment of his life. He felt the fire in his belly become hotter and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he fell off the edge. She seemed to have the same thought as him because she suddenly stopped moving and without taking her eyes from his removed herself from his lap and stood next to the bed. She quickly stripped herself of her pajama pants and stood before him naked. She stared down at the floor and shifted uncomfortably as he looked at her. Akito had never seen a more beautiful sight. With her long hair cascading down her back, and her snow white skin glowing in the moonlight, she looked like an angel. He stood up from the bed and came before her. When she continued to look at the floor, he became amused at the usually enthusiastic girl.

"Look at me Kurata." He said with a teasing voice.

Instantly her head shot up and her eyes got that slight flare of fire that he loved.

"Shut up Hayama!" she retorted.

He chuckled at her before once again kissing her gently. He felt her hands travel down his pecks and over his abs before settling at the waist of his jeans. She ran one of her thumbs over the button as if debating whether she wanted to undo them or not. She made up her mind quickly as the button and zipper were undone and his jeans were pushed down to his thighs before he knew it. He laughed as her hands covered her eyes and her face became bright red. He discarded the rest of his clothing before gently grabbing her wrists and pulling them away. Her hands instantly intertwined with his and her eyes locked with his own. Slowly she stepped back from him and, never breaking their hands, she looked him over. Akito felt his face redden as she observed him and it only increased when her now darker eyes met his again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her small hand reached down and grasped him. He moaned out her name as she slowly stroked him, all the while watching every expression that crossed his face.

"Will you make love to me Akito?" She asked and she had just gotten the question out when they attacked each other once again. They stumbled getting back to the bed and Sana fell onto the sheets with a small "oomph." He mumbled an apology against her lips but it was quickly forgotten as he reached down to her core. He let his fingers run over her folds and moaned at how slick she was. As he ran his fingers over her, he found a certain spot that nearly had the girl screaming. He quickly muffled her noises with his mouth while a peculiar sense of pride filled him. It was then that he decided he wanted to know every secret spot on her body and already couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

He removed his hand from her and positioned himself at her entrance. She looked up at him with love shining in her eyes and his mind automatically went back to Sana's earlier ramble.

_Why wait?_ Akito thought. And his heart shattered.

He looked at the woman below him and wanted so badly to make love to her. Again. And again. And again. Night. After night. After night. But he couldn't. He only had tonight.

_I can't do it…_ he thought sadly and pulled away from her.

"Akito?" Sana asked confused.

He sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Sana. I can't."

She sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why?" she asked with obvious hurt in her voice.

He looked over at her and she gasped when she saw tears filling his usually emotionless eyes. "Because I won't have you tomorrow."

"Akito…"

"If I make love to you, I won't be able to leave you!" He said and a tear slipped.

Sana's eyes also began to water but she pushed it back for his sake. She quickly pulled him into a hug and cradled his head on her chest just like when they were younger. Without realizing it she began to rock him and whispered soft comforts in his ear. "It's ok." "I love you." "We'll be together soon." She was completely ignoring the fact that it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

After a few minutes, Akito pulled away from her and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He quickly slipped them on before turning back to her.

Neither one knew exactly what to say to each other, so Sana simply slipped beneath the covers and held them up for her boyfriend. He instantly wrapped her in his arms and sighed against her hair. They stayed silent for a while before Sana broke the silence.

"Christmas Eve."

"What?"

"I want you to make love to me on Christmas Eve for out birthdays. You will be home then and we can be together every night if you want."

His arms tightened around her and kissed her before agreeing to her terms. The two finally let themselves fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, the two nearly got busted by Rei but thankfully he was loud waking up and Akito was able to sneak away before he manager came barreling in the room. Of course Sana had a hell of a time explaining why she was sleeping naked.

The two spent the whole day together before the time finally came for Akito to leave again. The two couldn't stop touching or kissing as the plain began to board.

"I'm going to stay a virgin so you'd better not cheat on me!" Sana said as a joke trying to lighten the mood a little.

Akito chuckled before giving her one final kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sana watched her boyfriend leave her once again and began counting the hours for him to return home.

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
